We are so getting back together
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: What if it was Artie that Tina was asking to the Sadie Hawkins dance, and they agree to get back together, but that night when they get back together will change their lives forever. Updated either Friday or Saturday
1. Will you go to the dance with me

We are so getting back together

"Artie would you go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?" Tina asks him

"Yes Tina I would love to go to the dance with you" Artie says as the basketball team comes into the locker room

(Few days later)

Tina is out dress shopping looking for the perfect dress to wear to the dance, and she tried everyone but she still wasn't happy until she spotted the most perfect dress

"I think I have found my dress that I am going to wear to the dance and to prom with Artie" she says when she found the dress that had a little poof and matches her eyes

(The night of the dance)

Artie waited for Tina inside the school with her corsage

"Artie you look nice" Tina says entering the school

"You look nice yourself that dress looks gorgeous on you' he says handing her corsage

"That's for the corsage Artie' she says putting it on

The couple walked together into the gym where the dance was being held at

"Tina you did a nice job with the decorations" he says when they entered the gym

"Why thank you Artie that's really kind of you' she says

Artie and Tina dance the night away together, and during a slow dance song Tina apologizes to Artie for leaving him for Mike

"Artie it was silly of me to leave you for Mike, so do you forgive me?" she asks him

"Yeah I forgive you and can we go back to be being boyfriend and girlfriend again?" he asks her

"Sure Artie" she says as she kisses him

After the dance was over Tina followed Artie home where he invited her to spend the night since his parents were out of town

"Artie I am so glad we are back together" Tina says when they were snuggled on the couch watching a movie

"Me too I missed you so much I'll show you how much I missed you as I take you back to my room for a little nightcap" he says as he kisses her

Little that they know that night would change their lives forever

**Review**


	2. Artie I'm pregnant

**Artie I'm pregnant**

It was a month after the Sadie Hawkins dance and Tina started feeling a little queasy one morning

"Oh no" she says as she runs to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach

After Tina emptied her stomach she decided to make herself some toast and some tea to help calm her nausea, and after she had her breakfast she headed to school

"Morning Tina" Marley says when she sees Tina walk into the school

"Morning Marley" Tina says back as she heads to her locker

"The word around school is that you and Artie got back together" Marley says

"That rumor is true and I love being back together with him" she says real quick before running to the restroom once again to empty her stomach

'Tina are you okay" Marley asks running after her

"Yeah I'm fine it's just last night supper is not agreeing with me now" Tina says turning back to throwing up

"There are two things that could make you throw up one you could be pregnant, or two you could be bulimic" Marley

"One I am not bulimic and two I am not pregnant" Tina says getting up to wash out her mouth

"You sure" Marley asks

"I'm sure" Tina says washing out her mouth and grabbing her books and going to class

The rest of the morning goes on like normal until Tina meets Artie for lunch

"Hey girl" he says when she approaches him

"Hey Artie ready for lunch" she asks him

"Ready as I'll ever be" he says as they head towards the cafeteria

When they had their lunch they took a seat separate from everybody else

"How was your morning" he asks her

"Fine just had a bit of morning sickness that's all" she says taking a bite of her food

"Oh" he says as he goes back to eating

During lunch they ate and did some of their homework that they had to do, and agree to meet up in glee club that afternoon. During the afternoon Tina got sick again and went to the nurse to go lay down

"Hey Artie what are you doing here" Tina asks when he rolls in

"I came to check on you cause I heard from Sam and Blaine you got sick during science" he says smiling

"Artie that is sweet wait a minute don't you have classes before glee club" she asks taking her hand into his

"Don't worry about it I got two study halls back to back, so it's okay if I stay here with my girlfriend" he says

"Thanks Artie that's sweet' she says as she takes her mind off her stomach

Artie stood in the clinic working on homework until the nurse gave Tina the all clear to go to glee club. Lucky Quinn came home to help Finn with the club to help them prepare for Regionals

"Quinn how long are you home for?" Tina asks her when she enters the choir room

"Until Saturday why?" she says

"Can you come with me to the health department after school cause I think I might be pregnant" Tina says scared

"Sure Tina we'll go after glee club" Quinn says as Tina takes a seat

After glee club Quinn kept her promise and took Tina to the health department to see if she was pregnant, and at the health department the nurse had Tina pee in a cup and take her blood for testing, and Tina will know the results before she left

"Thanks for coming with me Quinn" Tina says sitting on the exam table

"No problem Tina next time I come home I'll help you cover up your bump believe me I know many tricks to make that bump disappear in an instant" Quinn says

"Good afternoon Ms. Cohen-Chang I'm Doctor Hubert" the doctor says coming in the room

"Hello Dr. Hubert" Tina says greeting the doctor

"Well I have some new for you well your pregnant" Dr. Hubert says with a smile

When Tina hears the new she is in shock

"How far along is she" Quinn asks

"She is six weeks pregnant, and since I'm the only OB-GYN who volunteers at the health department I will be her doctor as well" Dr. Hubert says as he fires up the ultrasound machine to show Tina her baby

"Miss Cohen-Chang could you lift up your shirt, so you can see your baby on the screen" Dr. Hubert says

Tina does what she is told

"I warn you the gel will be a little cold" Dr. Hubert says putting the gel on Tina's small bump

"Tina look there's your baby" Quinn says when she sees the baby show up on the tiny screen

"Actually it's Artie's and my baby" Tina says

"So Artie knock you up" Quinn says in shock

"Yeah he did it was the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance, and we back to his house and did it" Tina says

"So how many copies do you want Ms. Cohen-Chang" Dr. Hubert asks

"Two please doctor" Tina says as the doctor goes and makes copies for Tina

"You planning on telling Artie he is the father" Quinn asks

"Yeah I might go over to his house later and tell him" Tina says

Once Dr. Hubert gave Tina the copies of the ultrasound Quinn drove Tina to supper her treat and then took her home

"Artie are your parents' home" Tina asks calling him that night

"No why" he response

"Cause there is something I need to tell you' she says

"Okay see you in a bit then" he says hanging up the phone

Tina shows up at his door a few minutes later

"Artie there is something I need to tell you" she says entering his house when he opens the door

"Okay what is it you need to tell me" he says closing the door

'It's best if I tell you on the couch so you don't faint at the news" she says going over to the couch

"We're on the couch what is it" he says when he transfers

"Artie I'm pregnant" she says

Artie looked at Tina, his eyes wide. His lips cracked a half-hearted, almost wishful smile,

"Please tell me you're kidding" he says with a smile

"Sadly I'm not kidding this is real Artie" she says with a frown

Before she could utter another sound, however, Artie's eyes started to glaze over and he flopped, with a soft thump, onto the pillows.

"I'm glad I told you on the couch" said Tina, laying a hand softly on his thigh."

Tina waits awhile before he comes back from reality to show him the pictures of her ultrasound

**Review**

**Next Chapter Tina & Artie tell their parents that their expecting**


	3. Telling everyone

**Tina & Artie tell their parents that their expecting**

When Artie did come back to reality Tina showed him a picture of their little mistake, and Artie was in awwwwww of what's to come

"Should we tell your parents or mine first' he asks her

"Mine for sure, and then we can come back to your house to call your parents and tell them the news" she says

"Okay that sounds better since my parents are going to be gone for a while it will be easier to tell them over the phone, so when they come home they are not surprised" he says with a smile

"Do you want to find out what we're having?" she has him

"Yeah I would love to have a daddy's girl or a son to play sports with" he says

"Well do you want to come over tomorrow for dinner" she asks him

"Sure, and we can tell the glee club tomorrow as well" he says

"We might as well" she says with a smile

Artie walked Tina home after their talk

(The next day)

'Hey Tina you slept okay?" he asks her when he sees her

"Yeah, and I almost dodged a bullet this morning cause my mom found the other ultrasound picture in my backpack" she says

"We have to be more careful then" he says as they walk to their first class together

During Tina's second class a wave of nausea came over her and she ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach

"Tina you okay" Marley says coming into the bathroom

"Yeah just a little bit of morning sickness that's all" Tina says getting up

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Marley asks

"Yeah I think you should I think I need to lay down for a little bit" Tina says as Marley walks her to the nurses office

(Lunch time)

"Hey Tina I heard from Marley you're in the nurses office you okay is our baby okay" he asks her

"Yeah I'm fine and our little baby is fine too" she says

"To make you are okay I'm going to stay right here and study and eat my lunch" he says

"Artie that is sweet you promise to stay with me during lunch" she says with a smile

"Thanks then when the nurse dismisses you I'm going to wheel you to our next class" he says getting on the other bed and getting himself situated

"That will be good" she says as she lays back and begins to think of the perfect plan of how they are going to break it to her parents

(Glee club)

'Okay guys if you haven't heard thanks to Sam and Blaine we have earn the chance to compete at Regionals" Finn says

The glee club cheers at the news

"But first Tina and Artie have something to say" he says as Tina and Artie move to the front of the room

"Thank you Finn" Artie says as he moves to the front of the room

"Well we have a little announcement to make" Tina says as she takes Artie's hand

"We're listening" Blaine says

"Well me and Artie are" Tina says before covering her mouth and running out of the room

"What Tina was trying to say before running out of the room was that we're expecting" Artie says

"You're serious dude" Sam says in shock

"Yeah I'm serious and tonight we are going to tell both of our parents" Artie says quickly before running after Tina

(In the restroom)

"You okay Tina" Artie asks her

"Yeah I am Artie" she says going back and throwing up

Artie goes to the sink and wets some paper towels and takes them where Tina is and helps her into his lap and wets her forehead and gives her his water bottle

"Thanks Artie" she says taking the water bottle from him and begins drinking

"Slowly Tina it will help with the dizziness" he says

"Thanks Artie let's go home" she says as he rolls out of the bathroom

(Tina's house)

"Hey Artie it's nice to see you again how have you been?" Mrs. Cohen-Chang says when Artie rolls in with Tina on his lap

"I've been good" he says as Tina gets off

"Please stay for supper Artie I'm making Chinese" Mrs. Cohen-Chang says with a smile

"Thanks Mrs. Cohen-Chang I would like to stay for supper' he says as he goes to Tina's room

"Your mom is making Chinese for supper will you be able to stomach it?" he asks her as he comes into her room

"I hope" she says as she rubs her little bump

Artie and Tina work on their homework until dinner is ready

"Artie, Tina dinner" Mrs. Cohen-Chang says from the kitchen

"Coming mom" Tina says getting of her bed and heading for the kitchen

"It smells great Mrs. Cohen-Chang" Artie says coming into the kitchen and pulling out a chair for Tina

"It's chicken lo Mein" Mrs. Cohen-Chang says

"Hey Artie long time no see Mr. Cohen-Chang says entering the kitchen

Once everyone was seated and had some lo Mein Artie and Tina made their announcement

"Mom, dad me and Artie have something to tell you"

"Okay we're listening sweetie" Mrs. Cohen-Chang says

"Well don't me mad daddy me and Artie are going to have a baby" Tina says

"Tina you know better than this to get pregnant you are on the pill, and everything how could this happen" Mrs. Cohen-Chang says

"Mom we were playing it safe, and somehow the condom broke, and low and behold I'm pregnant" Tina says with a little smile

"I never want to see you again you hear me I want you out of this house along with your things' Mr. Cohen-Chang says angrily

"Don't worry sweetie I'll pack your supper up and you guys can eat it at Artie's house" Mrs. Cohen-Chang says

While Artie was helping Tina pack Mrs. Cohen-Chang packed up the lo Mein in take-out boxes, and packed two fortune cookies each for them, and once Tina had everything over at Artie's they sat in Artie's kitchen eating their lo Mein

"We should probably call my folks and tell them the news" Artie says throwing away the carton

"Yeah we better" Tina says throwing away her carton

"Dad is mom with you?" Artie asks his dad

"No son she isn't she still in her meeting" his dad says

"Well don't yell at me dad I made a mistake and I'm owning up to it" Artie tells his dad

"Okay son what is it" his dad says

"Well Mr. Abrams Artie accidently knocked me up" Tina says

"Don't worry you can stay with us' Mr. Abrams says as Tina leaves the kitchen

"You're taking this a lot better than her parents did" Artie says to his dad

"We know it's not going to be easy on you kids, so your mother and me will be there as much as possible for you too" Artie's dad says

"I know I am hoping to keep working at Breadstix's and using the money from the accident to help us out until Tina can find something, and when are you guys coming home?" Artie asks

"We'll be home next month for about a few weeks and then we leaves for another business trip once again" his dad says

"Thanks dad talk to you later" Artie says hanging up the phone

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Artie and Tina find out the gender**


	4. Boy or Girl

**Boy or Girl?**

Tina has safely mad it to the sixteen week mark in her pregnancy, and she was starting to show a little bit

"Artie I want you to tell me the truth do I look fat in this outfit?" she asks him

'Tina you don't look fat at all it's just our son or daughter growing inside of you that's all' he says rubbing her small baby bump

"Have you been reading pregnancy books?" she asks him

"Okay I'll talk ever since you told me you were pregnant I decided to read up on the subject, and I have discovered week by week what our little one is doing inside your tummy" he says looking up at her

"Artie that is so sweet" she says kissing him

"I have a strong feeling there is girl in there" he says

"How can you tell?" she asks him

"I could tell by the kick that I just felt" he says

"Really you felt the baby kick for the first time" she says surprised

"Yeah take a feel" he says taking one of her hands and laying on her small bump

"Oh my gosh that is our baby in there" she says when she feels it kick

"Hey there little one it's mommy" she says

"And daddy" he says

"We love you very much little one" they both say together

"What time is your doctor appointment with Dr. Hubert" he asks

"Three why?" she says

"I just wondered cause I have to work tonight" he says

"I was hoping we could decide where the baby was going to sleep tonight?" she says with her puppy dog face

"We have a few more months to think about that besides I got to talk to over with my parents first" he says

"Yeah maybe your right" she says as they head off to school

When they arrive at school they are greeted by Jacob Ben Israel the blabber mouth of McKinley high

"Tina Cohen-Chang the word on the street is that you have a bun in the oven" he asks her when her and Artie enter the school

"Jacob leave us alone and go find something else to talk about" Artie says as he rolls towards his locker

"No I will not leave you alone until I have all the facts that I need to post on my blog" Jacob says as he gets closer to Tina and Artie

"Jacob take a major hike and leave us alone before I put I microphone where the sun don't shine" Artie says after he gets his books quickly and pushes off to an empty classroom where Jacob can't find them

Little do they know that Jacob knows every classroom in this school and he follows them to wherever they are going

"Artie what wrong" Mr. Schue asks when he sees him and Tina roll in quickly

'Jacob won't leave us alone ever since Tina found out she was you know she is terrified of him and what he will do to our reps" Artie says

"It's okay Artie you guys can stay here while I tell Jacob to go away" Mr. Schue says leaving his office

"It's okay Tina I got you you're okay" he says hugging her close

"Thanks Artie I'm scared that he will find the ultrasound picture that is in my backpack" she says as she begins to cry

"Oh Tin I didn't think he will scare you this bad" he says as he rolls into the choir room and begins to lock the doors, so he doesn't get in

"Yeah I'm afraid with the new ultrasound pic we get today he will tell the whole school what were having" she says between sobs

"Tina he won't we will keep that info at my house, and when Quinn comes home this weekend she can help you cover up that bump so no one knows you're pregnant besides me, and the glee club" he says comforting her

"You sure about that" she asks with a sniffle

"Yeah we can tell Kitty to keep her big mouth shut about your pregnancy" he says

"Thanks Artie you will be the best dad there is" she says wiping away her tears

"I know I will I am already a great boyfriend aren't I" he says with a chuckle

"Yeah you're better than Finn or Puck who didn't stay with Quinn through her pregnancy with Beth" she says with a chuckle

"Yeah let's go to first period" he says as they set off to their first class

"Yeah let's" she says as she stays on Artie's lap

(Dr. Hubert office)

"His office looks nice" Artie says parking the van

"Yeah he gave me the directions when I was at the health department two weeks ago" she says getting out

"All I hope is he has a ramp so I can roll up with you" he says lowering the ramp

"Don't worry he does I asked him about it when I last saw him, and he told me he has a ramp with the open button at the bottom of the ramp" she says waiting on him

"At least that's good let's find out if we are having a son or daughter" he says as they head towards Dr. Hubert office

"Hello my name is Tina Cohen-Chang and I have an appointment with Dr. Hubert" Tina says signing herself in

"Okay do you have any insurance" the receptionist asks nicely

"Yeah its right here in my purse" she says pulling out her insurance card that her parents had on her

"Thank you very much let me analyze it in the computer here it says you are not on this insurance do you have another type of insurance by any chance" the receptionist asks her again

"Yeah Artie can I borrow your insurance card?" Tina calls over to him

"Yeah Tina I got this" he says pulling his out and handing it to the receptionist

"Here you go she will be under my insurance, and my parents already called ahead and had it approved for her to be on mine" he says to the receptionist who runs it through the computer

"There you go you are approved if you take a seat they will call you" the receptionist says

'Thank you" Artie says as they take a seat together

"I don't understand why my parents kicked me out of their lives completely" she says crumpling up the old insurance old and throwing it back in her purse

"It's okay Tina you have my parents that can help us with this kind of stuff" he says taking her hand

"I'm sorry if I am starting to be a diva already" she says with a sniffle

"It's okay I know it's the hormones, and I'm going to learn to stay away from you when you are like this" he says as he removes his hand and puts it back into his lap

"Cohen-Chang" the nurse calls from the door

"That's us come on Artie" she says getting up

"Right behind you Tina" he says as he follows her

Once Tina had her weight checked Artie and her were put in an exam room to wait for Doctor Hubert

"Hey Tina I presume this is the father to be" Dr. Hubert says when he comes into the room

"Yes this is my boyfriend Artie Abrams" she says introducing Artie to the doctor

"Well Tina let's check out your baby's heartbeat shall we" Dr. Hubert says when he turns on the Doppler

Thump thump thump thump goes the Doppler

"Tina is that our baby's heartbeat?" Artie asks

"Yes would you like to hear it?" Dr. Hubert asks Artie

"Can I" he asks the doctor

The doctor takes off his headphones and lets Artie put them on, so he can listen to the heart beat

Once Artie got to hear the heartbeat it was time to find out the gender

"Let's turn off the lights and turn on the baby machine, so we can find out if you are having a little boy or a little girl" Dr. Hubert says turning on the ultrasound machine

"There the head, the little hands" Dr. Hubert says as he runs the radar over Tina's stomach

"Oh my gosh Tine our little one is waving at us" Artie says in shock

"There's the spine it looks like your baby has nothing wrong with it as far as I can tell, and now for the moment of truth would you guys like to know if you are having a boy or a girl?" Dr. Hubert says when he stops at the right place

"Yes we would like to find out what we're having" Tina says after she has looked at Artie

"Congrats you two it looks like you guys are going to have a little girl" Dr. Hubert says

"Oh my gosh a little girl" Artie says when he gets a little teary eye

"A girl" Tina says when she gets teary eyed

"How many copies would you like" Dr. Hubert asks

"Twenty please" Tina says as she keeps looking at her little girl on the screen

"Hey baby girl daddy loves you" Artie says as he blows a kiss to the screen

"Mommy loves you too baby girl" Tina says kissing the screen

When Dr. Hubert comes back to turn on the machine Artie and Tina's little girl tries to blow her parents a kiss back

"I think your little girl loves you" Dr. Hubert says when he pauses the machine

"We already know" Artie and Tina say together

After the appointment was over Artie treated Tina to dinner at Breadstix's while he worked, and Tina went to stay in the van until Artie was done working

**Review**


	5. Attention

**Attention readers**

**With Valentine's day coming up I am going to be writing a Valentine's day chapter of the following stories**

**Our Gatekeeper (The Valentine's day chapter with Artie, Sammy, Anna, and Quinn)**

**Daddy's girls (Kevin & Dianna have a night away from the girls**

**The Glee cast Pregnancy Pact (The couples celebrate valentine's day)**

**Life with the Hummel-Abrams (Kurt & Artie enjoy a night to themselves)**

**We are so getting back together (Artie & Tina celebrate Valentine's day) **

**Plus i apologize i don't have beta reader the only program that i have is microsoft word, and that's about it, but don't worry the next chapter of the Glee pregnancy pact will be up today along with daddy's girls, and We are so getting back together**


	6. Valentine's day

**Artie & Tina's 1****st**** Valentine's Day back together**

The days leading up to their first Valentine's day back together was crazy cause they had Mr. Schue's wedding on Valentine's day, and they had to attend

"Come on Tina we're going to be late" Artie calls from the bottom of the steps

"Okay I'm coming I'm just making sure the dress I wore to Sadie Hawkins still fits" she says coming down the stairs at Artie's house

"Tina you're not that big yet you have a ways to go before you get bigger and you won't be able to fit in your dress anymore and you have to get a new dress to accommodate our growing daughter" he says smiling

"Thanks Artie you are the sweetest ever saying I'm not big at all" she says kissing him

"Just trying to be nice" he says as they leave to get to the wedding

Artie hated sitting so far away from Tina since the glee club knows of her pregnancy, but Mr. Schue let him next to her on the end of the pew during the wedding

"While we wait for the wedding to get started we should start thinking about possible name of what we should call her" he says

"Okay what about Madeline for her first name cause I always loved that book growing up" she says smiling

"That could be a possibility I also like Brianna, or Hannah" he says

"I also like Katie, Natalie, Ramona, Stephanie" she says rubbing her small bump

"Well we got a good list of possible first names, and all we got to do we come up with a middle name for her and we're done" he says smiling

"I think I have a possible middle name for her and that is Grace" she says

"Blank Grace Cohen-Chang Abrams I like it" he says

"When she starts to kick we can try out the first names to see which one fits her' she says smiling

"Yeah I can't wait to feel her kick" he says as he puts one of his gloved hand on her bump

"Don't worry you will have plenty of time to feel her kicking and moving inside me" she says as she squeezes his hand

When Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury were finally married Artie and Tina went down to the reception to dance and have a great time together until almost everyone went up to a hotel room to do it

"Tina you want o go up and mass around for a little bit?" he asks her

"Sure why not it's not like I could get pregnant again" she says getting up and following Artie to the elevators

Once Artie unlocked their room he let Tina go inside first then he followed behind making sure the do not disturb sign was on the door

"Since I finally got you alone I'm going to give you your present" he says reaching behind him and pulling something out of his backpack

"Oh Artie it's gorgeous" she says when she sees the promise ring that he gave her

"Of course later down the road if you feel that it is right we can get married and be a family to our little girl" he says

"Of course I want to marry you someday just not today' she says as she takes off her dress and he takes off his tux and they both get into bed together to do it

"Wait a minute before we do it will I hurt her" he asks Tina

"No Artie you won't hurt her at all I'll have her close her eyes that's all" she says as she gets close to Artie and they start doing it

"Well how did it feel for you" he asks her after he takes a sip of water

"Fine I don't feel no different the same as I was before" she says sitting up in bed

"Me either' he says laughing causing her to laugh

'Are we going to stay here tonight or are we going to go back home" she asks him

"We could stay here if you want or if you feel more comfortable back home in my parents bedroom we could go back home" he says taking another sip of water

"Let's stay here I think the rest of the glee club is staying here as well" she says snuggling back under the covers

"Sounds like a plan to me since we don't have school tomorrow" he says snuggling up to her

Happy Valentine's day" she says to him as she closes her eyes

"Happy Valentine's day" he says back as he takes off his glasses and closes his eyes

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Tina feels the baby move**


	7. Baby moves and Artie collapses

It was a few days after the wedding, and Tina didn't see Artie much cause he was working to help pay for the doctor's visits, and baby things that they will need later on for when she comes. One day Tina was standing in the guest bedroom that was right next to Artie's room that could possibly work as a nursery

"I really like this room it's convenient for Artie to roll next to no problem, and the crib can go right here along this wall and the rocker can go right by the window, so I can look out while I feed her" she says to herself when she was inspecting the room one Saturday

A few seconds later she felt their little girl move within her

"Why hello little one it's nice to meet you too bad daddy isn't here to witness this moment with me, but don't worry he can experience you moving when he comes home from work" she says to their little girl

Tina goes downstairs to start looking at cribs and other baby items on the computer until Artie comes home from work

"Hey Tina I'm home" Artie says rolling into the house

"Hey you will not believe what happened today" she says greeting him

"What?" he asks as they roll into the family room

"Our little girl moved for the first time" she says as she sits on the couch

"She did can I feel?" he asks

"Sure I don't know if she will move again" she says unsure

Artie lays his hand on Tina's stomach to see if their daughter would move for her daddy, and she does when she feels her daddy's gloved hand

"Oh my gosh Tina she did move it feels like she is doing summersaults in there" he says removing his hand from her belly

"Yeah that what it felt like earlier when I felt her move for the first time when I was surveying the room that could be her nursery" she says sitting back on the couch and propping her feet up

"Now I can't wait to feel her kick, and when she does start kicking we can start agreeing on names for her" he says propping his feet up as well

"What are we having for supper tonight" she asks with a yawn

"I brought home supper from Breadstix, so you don't have to cook tonight women" he says as he hugs her close

"That's perfect then we can go for a walk after and come home shower and get ready for bed and then maybe watch a movie" she says closing her eyes a little bit

"We have to cancel the walk cause after dinner I have to go back to work until close" he says

"What why?" she asks

"We had some call offs for the night shift I told them I will be back after I went home and relaxed for a little bit and ate some dinner and talked it over with you" he says

"That's understandable with the baby coming we could use all the money that we can get right now" she says with a sigh

"I know you was looking forward to spending some time together tonight, but when we get some people hired in at work we can spend all the time in the world together" he says

"I know when you go back I might go job hunting, so I can help bring in some money, so we can save to get our own place after the baby is born" she says getting up off the couch and going into the kitchen to eat dinner with Artie

"Plus with the tips that will be even better" he says getting back into his chair and following her into the kitchen to eat dinner with her

After they have ate Tina and Artie got in their separate vehicles and headed for their locations

"Oh my gosh what happened to everybody?" he asks when he comes into work that night

He finds a note pinned to the stand, and he read it and finds that everyone else walked out, and that he is the only waiter/busboy in the place

"I might as well get to work serving customers" he says as he sets off to begin waiting on customers

Tina arrives at the local mall and begins walking around to see what stores might be hiring, and she finds that there will be a frozen yogurt place coming into the mall and will be hiring workers, so she went to check it out and fill out an application. After she filled out the applications she shopped for some more maternity clothes, and some earrings she could wear

"Okay little girl we will stop and see daddy" she says to her stomach when she feels their little girl move in her

Tina drives to Breadstix to see Artie was ready to come home, and when she arrives he looks like he about to pass out

"Oh my goodness Artie are you alright?" she asks him

"No I feel like I'm ready to collapse from rolling all night long" he says out of breath

"Did you tell your manager that you were the only one here" she says

"Didn't have time excuse me Tina I have to get back to work" he says as he goes back to helping customers

Tina decided to take matters into her own hands and call his manager before something bad happens to him, and his manager says he will be right there to see what is going on

"Artie you have to stop please do this for me do it for our little girl" she says begging him

Before Artie says anything he collapses out of his wheelchair and onto the floor

"Oh my gosh Artie please wake up" she says crying

Artie doesn't hear her his eyes are completely closed

"I came as fast as I could why didn't he call me when he found out he was the only one here" his manager says coming in the door

"He was afraid of getting fired" Tina says as she tries to wake Artie up

'For this no I would have come in and closed the restaurant until more help could get hired" his manager says kneeling besides Artie

Artie's manager calls 911 and asks everyone who paid for their meal, but were waiting for their change to go home, and the people say do not worry about it. The people who were eating he gave doggy bags to, so they could take their food home and finish it there, and the ones who just ordered their food the manager made it to go, so he could empty the restaurant as fast as he could before the paramedics could get there. Once everyone left the restaurant, and the paramedics arrived the manager guided Tina away, so she wouldn't see Artie like this

"I take you're his pregnant girlfriend" his manager says as he sits Tina

"Yeah I am my name is Tina Cohen-Chang, and we are going to have a little girl in six months" she says wiping the tears away from her eyes

'He has told everyone a lot about you seem nice" his manager says

"Thanks he says he has been working a lot to help pay for the doctor's bills and everything" she says

When Tina sees the paramedics are ready to take Artie she goes out to her car to follow the ambulance to the hospital

**To be continued….**

**Review**


	8. Artie collapses part 2

**Artie collapses part 2**

After Artie was loaded in the ambulance Tina grabbed his wheelchair, and took it out to her car to make the drive to Lima General. During the drive Tina was hoping that Artie will be okay, and that she wouldn't have to raise their little girl herself

"Artie please be okay I don't want to lose you" she was saying to herself as she kept driving to the hospital

When Tina parked the car she quickly walked up to the emergency room to see what was going on with Artie

"Hello my name is Tina Cohen-Chang and my boyfriend came in a little bit ago his name is Artie Abrams" she says to the receptionist

"Are you his parents?" the receptionist asks her

"No his parents are away on business, but they are coming I called them" she says upset

"Okay when we know something we will let you know" the receptionist says as Tina takes a seat in the waiting room

During the wait Tina got a call from Artie's parents telling her that they are in the process of catching a flight and will get to the hospital as soon as they land. After the phone call one of the nurses came out to get Tina to take her back to see Artie

"He is hooked up to a heart monitor, and is on oxygen but he is awake" she says showing Tina where Artie is

"Artie I'm am so glad you're okay" Tina says when she enters the room where he is at

"I have to warn you when he fell out of his wheelchair he got a bit of a concussion, so his speech may be messed up for a few days" the doctor says when he enters the room

"How bad is the concussion?" Tina asks

"Not too bad if you talk to him the words will be mush in his mind, but he will be better in a few days" the doctor says

"Will he have to stay in the hospital?" Tina asks

"Yeah for the next few days we think he was over exertion from pushing himself in the restaurant" the doctor say as two nurses come in to take Artie up to his room

Tina texts his parents to let them know that Artie is going to be in the hospital for a few days from the accident that he had at work, and once Artie was situated in his room Tina stayed with him until his parents came

"Tina" Artie says when he opens his eyes

"Artie" she says when she sees him open his eyes

"Artie want glasses" he says

Tina puts his glasses back on him, and he is shocked to see how big her belly is

"Let me try to refresh your memory Artie you took me to a dance we had at school, and you took me back your place, and we did something that we shouldn't have and currently I am pregnant with our daughter" she says as she moves his hand to her swollen belly to have him feel their daughter move inside her

"Baby?" he asks

"Yeah there is a baby in there" she says

Tina gave Artie a snack to help bring his strength back up, so he can start the road to recovery

"Artie honey what happened?" his mom says running into his hospital room

"He collapsed at work Mrs. Abrams, and he has a bit of a concussion from falling out of his wheelchair" Tina says

"Oh my poor baby don't worry sweetie mommy here" Mr. Abrams says taking a seat next to her son

"Come on Tina I'll follow you home and we can talk there' Mr. Abrams says as he escorts Tina out of the room

Tina and Mr. Abrams talked on the way back to the emergency room where the cars were parked, and Mr. Abrams followed Tina back to the house to make sure she got back alright. Once inside the house Mr. Abrams make Tina and himself some tea while they talked

"You see Mr. Abrams Artie had to go back to work this evening cause they had some call offs, and when he got to the restaurant there were no employees to be found, so after I went job hunting I went to check on him to see how he was and he was minutes from collapsing and from the chair, and a few minutes later he did" she says as she takes a sip of her tea

"Oh can you tell me more?" Mr. Abrams asks

"Yeah he said the reason he was doing this was for our little that's coming in a few short months he wants to be able to afford everything for her like the crib and everything you need to take of a baby" she says

"I see he really loves you Tina he really does, and when he found out about your pregnancy he started saving to pay for the doctor's visits and everything that you will need" he says with a smile

"Plus he thinks he don't want you guys to help us in anyway whatsoever, and so I have been trying to pull my weight to look for work" she says as she starts to cry

"Tina it's alright until he is out of the hospital and he goes back to work, and you get on your feet we will help with the doctor bills and everything else that you might need right now" he says hugging her

"Thanks Mr. Abrams you and the Mrs. have been real nice to let me stay here with you" she says between sobs

"Oh you're quiet welcome how about tomorrow you and me can go down to the local hardware store to pick out some paint, so we can get started painting the nursery" he says getting up to take their cups to the sink

Mr. Abrams helped Tina up the stairs and to hers and Artie's bedroom and tucked her in for the night

(The next day)

'Good morning Tina sleep well?" Mrs. Abrams asks serving Tina some pancakes and waffles

"Yes I slept fine thank you for asking by the way how's Artie?" Tina asks

"Artie concussion is not good the doctor says for the next few days he will have the mind of a toddler, and since Artie's brain is bruised his boss is putting him on medical leave until he gets better and can go back to work" Mr. Abrams says sitting down next to Tina

"So where will Artie sleep when he comes home from the hospital?" Tina asks

"He will move into the other spare guest room we have upstairs, so he doesn't disturb you, and until his brain is better we have to treat him like a toddler" his mom says before she takes a bite of her waffle

"What about school?" Tina asks

"Monday I'll talk with Principal Figgins to see if something can be arrange, so he can still attend class and everything, and your doctor appointments he can still accompany you" Mrs. Abrams smiles

"Okay while Mr. Abrams is working on this one nursery I'll help you with anything you need" Tina says as she rubs her belly

"Thank you Tina" his mother says

After breakfast Tina and Mr. Abrams go down to the hardware store to pick out paint for the nursery, and Tina decides on a mellow yellow color for the nursery, and Mr. Abrams will do some designs on the walls to make the room pop a little bit. After Mr. Abrams paid for the paint they went home

"Tina since you can't be around paint I'm going to be upstairs in the room that you and Artie choose for the nursery" he says going upstairs with the paint cans, rollers, brushes, and paint tray

"Tina you're just in time you can help me pick out some adult toddler thing for Artie's room" Mrs. Abrams says

"Okay for the bed I am thinking a racecar bed" Tina says taking a seat next to Mrs. Abrams

"Good thinking" Mrs. Abrams says as they begin their search for everything that they need

**Next Chapter: Artie comes home and he is not himself**

**Review**


	9. Artie comes home

**Artie comes home**

The day has finally come for Tina and Artie to be back together once more, but Tina was a little sad cause Artie was not going to be himself for a couple of days

"There I think the room is ready for Artie to come home" his mom says putting the finishing touches on Artie's new room

"Yeah it looks ready for him to come home and get better hopefully before I have our little girl" Tina says rubbing her bump

When Tina rubbed her bumped she felt hers and Artie's little girl move within her

"I think our little girl moved once again I guess she is excited for daddy to come home" Tina says with a smile

"She did can I feel?" Mrs. Abrams asks

"Sure" Tina says as Mrs. Abrams put her hand on Tina's stomach to feel her soon to be granddaughter move

"Why hello there this is your grandma it's nice to meet you finally" Mrs. Abrams says when she finally feels her granddaughter

"Right now she seems very lively today for some reason" Tina says as they walk down the stairs and out to the cars to head to the hospital to get Artie

"Artie was like that when I was pregnant with him she just taking after her daddy that's all" Mrs. Abrams says as both the Abrams and Tina get into their vehicles to head to the hospital

When Tina heard that she was grateful that even though he won't be able to understand what is going on for a few weeks that she can still have a little piece of him inside her

(At the hospital)

Tina arrives first, so she heads up to Artie's room to spend some time with him before his parents arrive

"Hey Artie how are you feeling?" she asks coming into his hospital room

"Good" he says with a smile

"That's good I'm feeling good too our little baby is excited to see you" she says with a smile as she sits down next to him

"I go home" he asks her

"Yes Artie today is the day you get released from the hospital and you get to come home to be with you parents and me" she says as she takes his hand in her hand

"Cuddle" he says happily

"Okay until your parents come in" she says getting into his hospital bed and cuddling with him

He put one of his hands on her belly to try to cuddle up with her, and that is when he felt a little kick and it scared him

"It's nothing to be afraid of Artie I think our daughter just kicked for the first time, and that was her way of telling you she says hi" Tina says comforting Artie who started to cry a little bit when he felt that kick against his hand

After he hears that he cuddles back up with Tina until his parents come in to take him home

"Okay son the time has come for you to check out of this place until you come back for your check-up" his dad says happily when he brings in his son's wheelchair

His mother got him ready to be released while Tina & Mr. Abrams listen to the instructions on how to take care of him, and what they do to get his memory back to normal, and what Tina should do with him when she takes him to school

"There we go that's mama boy you are ready to go home now, and to see your new room" his mom says after she has Artie dressed

His dad picked him up from the bed and put him in his wheelchair while Tina pushed him out to the van that was parked in front of the hospital, so he can go home

(Artie's house)

"Okay son welcome home" his dad says as he gets out to lower the ramp on the van so Mrs. Abrams can get Artie out

'Welcome home Artie I'm going to take you up to your new room, so you can see it" his mom says happily

Mr. Abrams lifted Artie out of his chair, and pushed the button for the chair lift to go upstairs to the second floor, and after Artie was put in his spare chair Mr. Abrams pushed her son to his new room

"Here we go Artie here is your new room mommy got you a racecar bed to sleep in, and she has dug out some of your old toys you used to play with" she says happily as she maneuvers Artie into his new space

"Play mommy" he says happily

"Okay I'll play with you" she says as she gets him out of his wheelchair and onto the floor

"Okay Mr. Abrams I'm back from the pharmacy with Artie's medicine" Tina says entering the house

"Please Tina call me Steve, and thank you" he says grabbing the medicine and taking it up to his wife

Tina decided to start shopping for nursery furniture to keep herself occupied until his parents were done with attending to his needs

"Okay Tina you can go up to see while I get dinner started" Mrs. Abrams says coming down the stairs

"Thanks Mrs. Abrams" Tina says going upstairs to see her beloved boyfriend

"Hey Artie is it okay if I come in" Tina asks knocking

Artie signals for her to come in

"What are you playing with?" she asks when she enters his room

"Power rangers" he says happily

"Will it be okay if you take a break from playing for a little bit while I read to you" she asks him as she goes pulls a book from the book shelf to read to him

While Tina was reading to Artie their little girl got comfortable for story time, and was able to hear her mommy read and after mommy was done reading Tina could feel their little girl rest inside her

"Artie, Tina dinner" Mrs. Abrams calls from the bottom of the steps

"Okay coming thank you Mr. Abrams for coming to get Artie" she says trying to get up so she can walk downstairs for dinner

"Oh you're quiet welcome before you go down you might want to go check out the nursery that I just finished up" he says picking up Artie to take him down for dinner

When Tina enters the nursery there are drawn pictures of different nursery rhyme characters on different wall, and there are nursery rhyme curtains letting the light come into the room. After she looked into the room she went down to dinner where Mr. Abrams made spaghetti

"Eat up Tina I made plenty I know the baby need nutrients to grow and develop" she says serving Artie his supper

"Don't worry I will before this all happened Artie always made plenty, so I will eat and get the right nutrients in my system" Tina says grabbing some spaghetti

"At least he was taking care of you" Mrs. Abrams says with a chuckle

"He was before you two came he felt our little girl kick for the first time when she kicked he was scared, but after I assured him it was okay he was fine with it" she says smiling as she begins to eat her dinner

"That's exciting isn't that right Artie" his mother says as she feeds him

"Yeah yeah" he says happily

The rest of the meal Artie's parents get to know Tina a little more, and afterwards Tina volunteers to take Artie on a bit of a walk around the block

"I can't wait until our little girl comes and we can take her on walks like this" Tina says with a smile

"Ya" he says with a smile

"Artie do you know what I'm talking about?" she asks

"Baby" he response

"That's right I'm talking about our baby girl who needs a name yet when we get home you wanna try to work on naming her?" she asks him

"Ya" he says with a sigh

After walking for fifteen minutes Tina takes Artie home and together they sit on the floor in the living room to discuss the names that they picked out for their daughter

"I'll say a name and if you feel a kick against your hand nod your head up and down and that will be the name for our daughter" she says with a smile

"First name Madeline" she says

Artie does not feel a kick

"Okay Brianna" she says

This time Artie feels a kick against his hand and he nods his head

"It looks like we have a name for our little girl Brianna Grace Cohen-Chang Abrams" she says getting up off the floor

"Steve and Amber we have an announcement to make" Tina says entering the kitchen with Artie

"Okay we're listening" Steve says taking a seat

"Well the next Abrams is going to be Brianna Grace Cohen-Chang Abrams" Tina says

"Tina that's a lovely name and it fits her well" Amber says getting up to hug Tina

"It is now the next part will be picking out nursery furniture" Tina says with a sigh

"Well after I have ordered the things for Artie's bedroom I took the opportunity to look at some nursery furniture that can be handicap accessible and I have found some interesting pieces that you might want to look at online" amber says smiling

"Okay can we take a look at them now?" Tina asks

"Sure we can while Mr. Abrams gives Artie a bath" Amber says as they head into the office to do some nursery furniture shopping

Tina and Mrs. Abrams looked at cribs, and changing tables that could work in the nursery and Tina picks out a lovely maple crib that has roses engraved and a flowery changing table to match

"Oh my goodness what happened in the bathtub tonight sweetie" Amber says laughing when she sees her soaked husband

"Let's say Artie decided to get my soaked this evening" Steve says as he brings Artie down

"Don't worry he will get his payback when this one makes her entrance" Tina says patting her belly

"Artie sweetie do you wanna watch some cartoons while the rest of us gets our baths and ready for bed?" his mom asks him

"Ya ya" he says happily

"Okay mommy is going to put Fairly oddparents on for you to watch" she says as she turns on the television for him to watch

Since Tina got her bath first she came back downstairs to join Artie and get started on his night therapy

"Okay now the time has come to try to get you back to normal self" she says sitting down next to him

"No" he says angrily

"Artie if I want you with me when I have Brianna I need you back to normal" Tina says as she turns off SpongeBob

Artie obeys, and she starts with the speech part of it, and work up from there after an hour of therapy the Abrams decided to call it a night

"Night Artie I love you" Tina says after his parents have tucked him in for the night

"Night Tina luv you too" he says

Tina goes to bed that night with a happy feeling in her heart knowing that her boyfriend is on the road to recovery

(Next morning)

"Morning Artie you ready to go to school today?" Tina asks him

"No" he says

"Okay you're gonna miss a great performance between Blaine and Sue" she says leaving the boy bedroom

"Morning Tina we have fresh fruit, and waffles this morning for breakfast" Amber says as she puts the plate of freshly made waffles on the table

"Thank you she says as she sits down to fill her plate while his mom goes upstairs to get Artie ready for the day

'So Tina what do you think of the nursery?" Steve asks her

"I love it its perfect you have every nursery rhyme character in that room, and I can wait to decorate it with furniture" Tina says happily

"I'm glad you do well be better be going cause I have to come home to help Mrs. Abrams with Artie" Steve says getting up to take his plate to the table

"Yeah I better cause I have to explain what is going on with Artie" Tina says clearing her plate as well

"Oh Mrs. Abrams packed your lunch for you" Steve says handing Tina her lunch

"Thank you Mr. Abrams right now I can't stand the cafeteria food" Tina says as they head out the door and off to school

(At school)

"Morning Tina where's Artie" Blaine asks

"Over the weekend he collapsed at work, and when he fell out of his wheelchair he hit his head resulting in a concussion, so now he has a mind of a toddler right now" Tina says when she is getting the books that she needs for the first few classes

"Oh will he be coming back to glee club?" he asks

"Yeah he will be in glee club today right now his parents are keeping him home and working with him to get him back to normal so he can return to school" she says as she walks to first period

"Understandable" he says as he walks with her to class

"Yeah" she says taking a seat

(Glee)

"Okay sweetie Tina going to take you to glee club, and mommy will pick you up afterwards" Amber says kissing Artie on the forehead

"Bye mommy" he says

"How was your day Artie?" Tina asks pushing Artie to the choir room

"Good" he says happily

"That's good today we have coach Sue come back to the glee club to recruit Blaine back into the Cheerios, and speaking of the Cheerios Coach Sue try to get me to rejoin the Cheerios, and she said if I didn't rejoin the Cheerios she would torture me the rest of the school year" Tina says as she continues to push Artie to Glee practice

"No" he says angrily

"That's what I thought" she says as they approach the glee room

During the performance when Sue turned off the lights it scared Artie terribly making him cry

"Oh really I thought you were old enough to not be afraid of the dark Wheels" Sue says

"Sue its best that you leave" Mr. Schue says as Sue leaves the choir room

Once Sue leaves all eyes are on Artie

"Tina what's going on with Artie why is he acting like this?" Mr. Schue asks Tina

Tina starts explaining what happened to Artie over the weekend

"Oh no" Sam says after Tina explained everything to the glee club

"Sue can be really mean sometimes" Kitty says

"Yeah so his parents and myself have been taking care of him" Tina says as Artie cuddles up to Tina

"Tina it's best you take Artie home" Mr. Schue says

"Yes Mr. Schue" Tina says as she leaves

**Next Chapter: Artie snaps out of it**

**Review**


	10. Artie comes around and shopping

**Artie snaps out of it**

It has been a month since Artie's accident and he started showing signs of coming around

"Morning Artie" Tina says coming into his bedroom one Saturday morning

"Morning" he says as he gets into his wheelchair

"Did you sleep well?" she asks him

"Slept like a log" he says smiling

"Well our little girl had other ideas I was up at three in morning cause she decided she wanted to wake up and start moving around in my belly" she says as she pushes Artie to the nursery that his dad finished

"Who room is this?" he asks when they arrive in the nursery

"Let me refresh our memory a bit Artie awhile back I invited you to a dance that we had at school, and after the dance you brought we back to your place and we did something we shouldn't have done, so now I am five months pregnant with our daughter who we are going to name Brianna" Tina says laying her hand on her bump

"So in a couple of months we're going to be parent?" he asks

"Yes we are if you want you can feel her kick if you want" she says as she moves his gloved hand over her bump so he can feel their daughter kick within her

'Oh my gosh there is an actual baby in there" he says in shock

'Yes there is when she comes out she will look just like her daddy" she says as she leans in for a kiss

"Not now Tin I don't want to do anything more to hurt you" he says

"Understandable" she says as she pushes him to the chair lift to go down for breakfast

"Since your parents went on another business trip it's just you and me today" she says when they enter the kitchen for breakfast

Since Artie is still working on feeding himself a little bit Tina feeds him his breakfast of fresh fruit, and grape juice in a sippy cup and after breakfast since it was still cold outside Tina and Artie decided to stay in and enjoy each other's company

"Now what do you want to do Artie" she asks him

"Cuddle Tin and watch cartoons" he says when they enter the family room

"Okay" she says locking the breaks on his wheelchair

Once Artie was comfortable on the couch Tina turned on the television to watch some Saturday morning cartoons

"I hungry" he says at commercials

"Okay I'll go fix you a bottle" she says getting to go into the kitchen to fix him a bottle

Once Artie had his bottle he was contented for the rest of the morning, and after Artie fell asleep for his morning nap Tina went up into their little girl's room to start picturing where the furniture will go. After Artie woke up Tina decided to take him clothes shopping for their little girl

"Artie what about this for her to wear home from the hospital?" she asks him

"That looks pretty Tina but I like this outfit much better for her to wear" he says pointing to a nice pink ruffle shirt and shorts combo

"My goodness Artie I didn't know you had such good taste in clothes" she says picking up the outfit that he pointed out

"Since I am starting to come around I want to be apart in her growing up and that includes picking out the outfits that she wears" he says smiling

She kisses him

"What was that for" he asks

"For welcoming you back I missed you" she says as they head to look at bibs

Artie picks out all the bibs most of them said I love my daddy on them, and some girly ones

"Tina what does the nursery look like" he asks as they head towards bedding

"Your dad drew nursery rhyme characters on the walls" she says following him

"I think I have the perfect bedding in mind for our little girl" he says finding the right bedding for the crib

"What bedding do you have in mind?" she asks following him

"That bedding right there" he says pointing at the bedding that has all the nursery rhyme characters on it

"Artie that is so pretty I love it" she says reaching up to get the bedding and put it in the cart

Artie and Tina paid for their purchases and went home, and when they got home Tina showed Artie the nursery

"My dad did a nice job on the walls" he says when he sees the room for the first time

"Yeah I picked out the color paint for the room, and he did it cause of the fumes" she says smiling

"There's something missing though" he says looking around the room

"What?" she asks

"Her name plate to show this is her room" he says

"Artie that is so thoughtful where do you think we should put it?" she asks

"I'm thinking one on the door, and another one above her crib when it comes" he says smiling

"Sometime we'll do that" she says rubbing her bump

"Yeah" he says patting his lap for her to sit

"Well what do you want to do now?" she asks

"How about we read her a story" he suggests

"I think Brianna would like that huh little girl do you want daddy to read you a story" she asks rubbing her bump

Brianna gives a little kick

"I think that's a yes" she says taking a seat on Artie's lap

"Okay let story time begin" he says pulling a book for the bookcase to read

After story time was over Tina took Artie down to make him something for lunch before going on another walk

"I can't wait to take her on walks when she comes" he says as Tina pushes him

"I can't wait either" she says smiling

**Review**

**Next chapter: Artie throws Tina a surprise baby shower**


	11. Surprise Shower

**Tina's surprise shower**

Once Artie got back to his normal self he began reading up to where Tina should be in her pregnancy with their little girl

"I knew you will be back at reading those books as soon as you got better" she says coming into his old room that he kept all the pregnancy books at

"Yeah I am so far behind its crazy" he says stretching his back a little bit so it would not get stiff from sitting that long

"Don't worry when you had your concussion I took the opportunity to read up on some of the books as well, so just in case I was curious about Brianna and what she was doing in my stomach

"Hard to believe in less than four months she will be here and we will be holding her in our arms" he says touching Tina's belly to see if Brianna would kick

"Yeah" she says when she was interrupted with a kick

"I think Brianna kicked" she says looking down at her belly when she felt it

"I think she did hello Brianna this is daddy talking to you now, and he letting you know that he loves you very much" he says planting a kiss on Tina's growing belly

"Also Mommy loves you very much as well, so you can stay in there a grow a little bit more cause we don't want you to be in the NICU when you are born" she says to her belly

Then Tina started getting a little uncomfortable

"Artie I'm starting to have pains" she says in shock

"This is normal these are called Braxton Hicks contractions if you have another one we'll head to the hospital to see what's going on" he says as he looks at his watch to see how far apart they are

"Artie I'm scared it's still too early for her to come we still need to practice the hospital drill, finish the nursery, and go to Lamaze yet" she says scared

"Tina I'm right here don't worry I have everything under control" he says when she gets into his lap to head for the chair lift

"You do" she says when another one hits

"Yeah don't worry just take deep breaths in and out" he says when he transfers to the chair lift and she gets on his lap to go downstairs with him

"Go lie down on the couch and visualize yourself on a beach somewhere while I go make some phone calls" he says heading for the kitchen

"Okay Artie let's hope it stops these darn contractions" she says laying on the couch

"Okay Blaine is on his way over to take us to the hospital" he says coming into the room with her bag on his lap

Tina knew Artie wasn't allowed to drive for a while, so until then if he needed to go anywhere he needed to call one of the glee club members

"He's here come on Tina it's okay I got you" he says when Tina sits on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck

On the way to the hospital Artie was helping Tina breathe in and out through the contractions, and when they reached the hospital. Blaine helped Tina out of the car while Artie got out, and helped wheeled her in to be examined by Dr. Hubert

"I'm right here Tina if you need you can squeeze my hand" Artie says from Tina's bed side

"Thanks Artie you're the best" she says when the next one hits

"Hey Tina it's a little early for labor isn't it" Dr. Hubert says coming into the room

"Yeah we were just sitting at home next thing I know I'm here hooked up to monitors" she says trying to smile

"Since it's early we are going to give you something to stop the contractions, and monitor you from there" Dr. Hubert says checking to see if Tina made any progress at all

"So far you are only one centimeter, so hopefully the medicine I give you stops these contractions so we can hold off on delivering this little one a little longer" he says when a nurse comes in to give Tina the medicine

"Just relax Tina okay" Artie says holding Tina's hand

"I'll try" she says trying to smile

After the doctor and the nurse leaves Artie closes the door and turns down the light to get the room as dimmed as possible for Tina so she could be as calm as can be. While Tina slept Artie took the opportunity to talk to Brianna

"Hey Brianna this is daddy talking to you and he wants you to stay inside mommy so you can grow and develop a little more so when mommy is released we don't have to leave you behind" he says rubbing Tina's belly

He takes this opportunity to go call the glee club and go get something to eat, and to go clear his thoughts. Once he felt better he went back to the room to check on Tina to see how she is

"Hey how you feeling" he says wheeling over to her when he sees that she is awake

"Better now that I took a nap" she says stretching

"Do you feel any more contractions?" he asks her

"No I don't I think Brianna took your advice and is going to stay in there until she is fully developed" she says with a chuckle

"You heard me talking to her" he says blushing

"Yeah I think you will make an excellent father to her" she says holding his hand

"You really think we can do this" he says looking into her eyes

"Yeah no matter what we go through with her we will go through it together as a team" she says crying

"Oh we will Tina we will" he says hugging her close

"Since Brianna went to sleep you wanna cuddle for a little bit?" she asks him

"I thought you never asks" he says getting on the and cuddling her

(The next day)

"Morning Tina sleep well" he asks her when she wakes up

"Yeah do you know when I am getting released?" she asks

"Not for a while Tina after you get released you are on bed rest" he says smiling

"Will I still be able to go to school?" she asks

"Yeah but you will have to leave early to go to your next class, or if you have a class with me I will wheel you to class babe" he says kissing her

"At least I won't be bumped by other students" she says kissing him back

"Oh yeah I got a surprise for you downstairs" he says getting back into his wheelchair

"Oh you do huh" she asks when she gets out of bed and gets on his lap

"Just come with me to see your surprise" he says wheeling towards the elevators

(Downstairs in the conference room)

"Okay Tina close your eyes" he says when he opens the door to the hospital conference room

"Surprise" the entire glee club past and present say together

"Artie did you throw me a surprise shower?" she asks

"Guilty as charged" he says smiling

"Come Tina have something to eat" Sugar says helping Tina transfer to the spare wheelchair

Tina ate and had a good time hanging out with her friends until it was time for games

"Okay everyone we are going to guess how big Tina is right now by measuring her with paper towels" Santana says announcing the first game

Everyone but Kurt wasn't able to get the ends of paper towel to match the other end

"Time to guess the flavor baby food now" Rachel says passing around the little jars of baby food for everyone to taste

Did everyone guess strained, peas, corn, pears, bananas, turkey, chicken?" Rachel asks

"Bingo" Blaine says standing up cheering

"Now let's play how much Brianna will weigh when she is born" Kurt says passing out pieces of paper

"How will we know who won?" Finn asks

"We'll call everyone and everyone will gather at the hospital and we will announce her birth weight" Artie says

After everyone guessed Tina opened the presents the glee club gave her

"These will come in hand for sure" she says when she sees the big stack of diaper boxes in the room that were given by Sugar

Joe gave a brush. Kitty gift was a mini cheerio uniform. Kurt and Blaine gave a series of lullaby CDs. Brittany gave some stuffed animals. Rachel gave a lot of pajamas. Finn mini drum sticks. Mike a set of ballerina shoes. Alex some dresses. Ryder gave them a gift certificate for Babies r us. Artie and Tina received a lot of gifts from the glee club which they were very thankful for

"Artie will you stay with me?" she asks him when the guest left

"Sure grab on the back of my wheelchair and I'll pull ya back up to the room" he says smiling

"Go Artie we can take the stuff to your parent's house, and put it in Brianna's nursery" Kurt says smiling

"Thanks Kurt" Artie says when they leave to go back up to the room

(Back in Tina's hospital room)

"I can't wait to go home" she says getting back on her bed

"I can't wait to have you home either" he says cuddling her

Tina was released four days later to go home

**Next Chapter: Lamaze**


	12. Lamaze & Cravings

**Lamaze and Cravings **

Tina was 16 weeks away from her due date, so she decided to enroll the both of them in a Lamaze class that was being offered at the local hospital

"Hey Tina I'm home" Artie says rolling into the house

"Hi Artie how was glee?" she asks kissing him

"Fine how's Brianna?" he asks after they kiss

"She's good she woke up before you came home" Tina says as they head for the kitchen

"Hey Brianna daddy home" he says rubbing her bump

Brianna gives daddy a little kick

"She must be happy to see you" Tina says making her way to the couch to sit down for a little bit

"What are you doing tonight?" she asks him when he went into the kitchen to get her a snack

"Staying home with you Tina" he says bringing her some cookies with a glass of milk

"No we are going to a Lamaze class at the hospital where I am going to have Brianna, and you are going to be my coach" she says taking a cookie

"I am?" he asks

"Yeah you're her father" she says snippy

"I'm only kidding Tina I'll come with you" he says transferring to the couch

"The class starts at six Mr. Smarty pants" she says slapping his hand when he reaches for a cookie

"I'll go get everything ready for class and go call the glee club to see who can take us" he says heading for the kitchen

(Three hours later)

"Kitty here to take us to the hospital for class Tina" he says when he sees Kitty pull up

"Coming" she says coming down the steps

"Thanks for taking us Kitty on such short notice" he says getting in the back seat with Tina

"No problem Artie until the van is fix I will be your wheels" Kitty says smiling

"The class ends at eight Kitty" Tina tells her

"Got it Tina I'll be at the front entrance at eight on the nose" Kitty says when they reach the hospital

"What floor do we go up to Tina?" he asks her

"The eighth floor" she tells him smiling

Artie wheels the both of them to the classroom where the Lamaze class was going to be at

"You must be Tina Cohen-Chang" the presumes

"Yes and this is my boyfriend and the baby's father Artie Abrams" Tina says getting up

"It's nice to meet you my name is United and I'm one of the nurses who work on the maternity floor of the hospital" United says introducing herself to the couple

"I guess we better find a seat Tina" Artie says going towards the front of the class

"Yeah we better" she says following him to find the perfect mat

Once Tina is on the mat Artie transfers out of his chair to sit next to her

"Artie did you bring the good pillow?" she asks

"Yes I did let me prop you up my darling" he says getting her comfortable for class

Artie and Tina talked amongst themselves while everyone filtered into the classroom

"Good evening everyone and welcome to Lamaze we are going to start by going around the room and introducing ourselves to the group" Lois says to the class

After everyone is introduced the class gets underway with the breathing techniques

"Okay everyone repeat this pattern He he he ha ha ha" Lois says to the class

"Okay Tina do it with me" Artie says repeating the pattern that was shown to the class

"When I go into labor I am going to make up my own breathing pattern" Tina says when she repeats the breathing exercise

"I know you will Tin" he says as he does it along with her

"Okay class now we are practice pushing so husbands get out the focus objects that the wives will be focusing on during labor" United says from the front of the room

"What's your focus object Tina?" Artie asks looking through the bag for the object

"My old doll I had when I was a little girl" she says rubbing her bump

"Oh I see it" he says grabbing the doll and holding out for Tina to concentrate on as she pushes as he counts

"Good work everyone see you next week for baby 101" United says as the couples leave

"That was a good class" Artie says as they leave

"Yeah it feels we are the youngest couple there" she says pushing the button on the elevator

"But we are learning right along with the other parents" he says smiling

"Yeah we are" she says rubbing her bump

(Midnight)

"Artie can you wake up?" she asks him

"What is it Tina are you having the baby?" he asks when he puts on his glass

"No I have a craving for a slushy and chocolate ice cream" she says smiling

"Good grief" he says getting out of bed and grabbing his shoes and coat and going down to the local gas station to satisfy her craving

Tina agrees to come with him to keep him company

"Stay there Tina" he says as he heads in to take care of her craving

Tina sits on the bench and look up at the night sky and rubs Brianna who decided to wake up

"There is baby happy?" he asks as she takes a drink of her slushy

"Much" she says as she drinks the beverage and they head home to get some sleep for school the next day

(Next Thursday)

"I can't wait for class tonight" he says all excited

"Why are you all excited?" she asks him

"Cause we get to be working with plastic babies one of them could be Brianna" he says as they head out to the van

"That's a good reason" she says getting into the passenger side and they head for the hospital for class

When they reach the hospital and they get out and go up to the maternity floor they immediately grab a doll that Brianna might look like

"This one does look similar to what Brianna might look like when she gets here" she says grabbing the doll

"Yeah it does" he says pulling the chair out for her

"Evening everyone I see you have the dolls good work now we are going to start with learning how to hold the baby" Lois says as she demonstrates the proper way to hold a baby

"This isn't too hard at all" Artie says as he practices supporting Brianna's head

"It won't be easy when she is here" Tina says

"I know Tina" he says as he switches arms

"Since everyone has that down we are going to practice feeding the baby while you continue to support the head" Lois says smiling

"How are we gonna know when they are hungry?" one parent asks

"I'll activate each baby one by one, and every will have to juggle keeping the baby happy while your partner makes the bottle" Lois says smiling

"I'll do the bottle Tina while you try to keep little Brianna happy" he says unlocking his brakes

'Sounds good" she says as she continues to comfort Brianna

When the fake Brianna started to fuss Artie tried to be quick with the bottle making, so Tina could feed her

"It's okay sweetie daddy is coming with a bottle" Tina says as she tries to comfort the little girl

"Here we go here's your bottle Brianna" Artie says handing Tina the bottle so Tina can feed their daughter

"Good job parents at the end of tonight class you guys can take your baby home to practice on, and now we are going to take a tour of the maternity center" Lois says handing out the car seats to the parents

"Tina you wanna ride on my lap for the tour?" Artie asks

"Sure' she says getting on his lap

During the tour Artie and Tina looked in the different labor and delivery rooms that she might want when she has Brianna. At the end of the class they head home


	13. Author note

**Author's note**

**Sorry everyone the following stories are on hiatus until I start writing again**

**Gatekeeper**

**Daddy's girl's**

**Life with the Hummel-Abrams**

**We are so getting back together**

**We can do this hermione**


End file.
